


Visitation

by Geist



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux takes a trip to Aradia's hive. Things get amorous, but it coincides with a time when Sollux is most susceptible to Vriska's mind control. Unfortunately for her, Sollux isn't quite as vulnerable as she thinks he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitation

A long shadow stretched out across the moonlit ground. High above floated its caster, suspended by nothing more than a wave of psychic force. His name was Sollux Captor, and the modest hive ahead of him was his destination. He pushed his strange, dual-coloured sunglasses higher up his nose and increased his speed. It was so wonderful to fly, but it wasn't often that he felt psychically strong enough to attempt it. Sollux's mood changed so frequently, and with it the strength of his powers, or at least his confidence in them. Today had been a good day and his abilities were at their height. The reason for this was partially due to the person he was about to visit.

The hive was getting closer. It really was very small, befitting its owner's low blood status. As a yellow-blood, Sollux had a much more opulent hive, even if it was attached to a hivestem, while the one he was approaching was surrounded by wide open spaces. That was the one thing he was jealous about. Sollux was quite introverted and didn't get along very well with other trolls. He'd have preferred isolation, but his hive was built now, and creating a new one would be a nightmare. At least his neighbours rarely bothered him. Trolls were not the most social of creatures even at the best of times.

Sollux reached the hive. He floated down and hovered at a window, giving it a gentle tap. Almost immediately a mass of silky black hair and a toothy grin barrelled over, yanked open the window and pulled Sollux inside, enveloping him in a bone crushing hug.

"Sollux!" squealed the troll girl hugging him. "You came to see me!"

"Of course I did, Aradia," Sollux replied. "It's not often I get the chance, after all."

"Yeah, but you're usually too busy, even when you do feel strong enough to fly over here." Aradia pouted. She always felt a little bit annoyed how rarely she saw her kind-of sort-of matesprit. Sollux, not wishing to begin an argument, swiftly changed the topic with an astounding lack of subtlety.

"So now that I am here, what are we going to do tonight." Aradia paused, not sure whther she should call him out on his conversational gambit, but decided that she didn't feel much like an argument either. She brightened.

"Well, I thought we could watch a movie. I've got 'High powered business executive who is extremely murderous and gruesomely murders a rival before engaging in further murders of the hiveless and financially-motivated romantic substitutes, then one night beginning a rampage that claims the lives of several law enforcement officials and various innocent bystanders, but in the end he gets away with it because his public persona is so ridiculously generic that no one actually remembers who he is or can accurately describe him thus providing him with a false alibi'. Sound good?" Aradia took a few deep breaths while Sollux replied.

"I never really got that whole office comedy thing. Sounds like a regular day at work to me. But I'll watch it."

"Great! And then I'll show you my archaeology stuff. I've been finding some really weird things under my lawn ring. I'm glad I picked this spot to set up my hive."

"Still into the whole wide brimmed floppy leather hat thing then?"

"I don't have a hat. Alternia Jarns has a hat. Do I look like Alternia Jarns to you?"

"You do have a whip."

"True."

They lapsed into silence.

"Movie?" suggested Aradia.

They watched the movie. They laughed at the movie. They cheered when the protagonist completely failed to get his comeuppance. Aradia then insisted that Sollux look at her finds and Sollux found himself pleasantly surprised. The relics, which he'd expected to be dusty old rocks and bits of pottery, were instead three tablets bearing large amounts of writing. Something in the way the text was laid out reminded him of something.

"It's really strange," said Aradia, frowning at the artifacts. "These are older than anything I know of. The language on each one is completely different and equally incomprehensible, but look, all the text is laid out in the exact same way. I've radioactively dated them, and they're millions of years apart in age, and even the youngest one was made thousands of millenia ago. They shouldn't even exist, let alone look almost identical."

"I...think I know what the writing is," Sollux said as he looked at each tablet in turn.

"Ridiculous."

"No, seriously. The way it's laid out, the indents, the seperate lines, the same characters at the end of every line. It's computer code."

"Computer code."

"Uh-huh."

"On an eons old stone tablet?"

"Yes."

"That's the most..." Aradia cut herself off in mid sentence, and looked thoughtful. "No, I suppose it isn't, really. Your guess is as good as mine. And if these came from an ancient civilisation, there's no reason to say that they wouldn't have invented computers. But why would they all be laid out the same? It doesn't make any sense. I started doing these digs to find answers about our past, but this is just bringing up more questions!"

Sollux hugged her from behind.

"Shh," he said. "Don't get upset. I know you'll find what you're looking for eventually. What you've found now are clues. Alternia Jarns doesn't get upset when he only finds clues. He gets excited, because he knows they're pointing the way to the truth."

"Haha. You're silly, Sollux." Aradia giggled. "But you do know what to say." She relaxed, the tension draining from her. "Ummm...this cuddle is getting very intimate." It was true. Sollux's head rested on her shoulder, his lips just a few inches away from her cheek, his breath gently tickling her skin.

"Don't you like it?"

"I never said that." Aradia turned around in Sollux's grasp and wrapped her own arms around him. She reached up and pulled his head down towards hers, their faces almost touching. "In fact, I think we could stand to make it a lot more intimate."

Sollux smiled and bridged the gap, their lips touching, tongues entwining. Aradia gave a delighted murmur. She melted into Sollux's embrace, tangling her fingers into his hair. He grunted and pulled her closer, one hand sneaking down her thigh to gently hike up her long skirt. Aradia smirked inwardly and responded in kind, giving his thigh a quick squeeze before slowly moving upwards. Sollux, having pulled her skirt up high enough, slipped his hand into its folds, questing fingers stroking soft skin and then silky, lacy fabric. Unable to resist any longer, Sollux groped one of her buttocks, relishing the feel of her taut muscles beneath his hand. Aradia broke their kiss and gasped. She was surprised by Sollux's boldness. It was far from usual for him, and she liked it.

Sollux grinned at her. "Mmmm. Whatever you're wearing under there, it feels fancy. Something special for me?"

"Maybe. Let's see what you've got on."

Aradia pushed her hands under the waistband of Sollux's jeans, squeezing his butt through his boxers.

"Feels rather ordinary to me," she said, feigning disappointment. "Perhaps you have something else underneath."

"Uh, Aradia, what are you..."

Before he could finish, Aradia pulled her hands out and pushed them back in, this time going straight under his jeans and underwear. She kneaded the bare flesh beneath, squeezing his butt as he was hers.

"Oh, you cheeky...Two can play at that game, Megido."

Sollux pulled his hand out from beneath Aradia's skirt, letting it fall back to her ankles. Mimicking her actions, he pushed his hands into her skirt, past the waistband of her panties, and held her in the same way she held him. And so they stood, both holding the other in an extremely intimate way, their passions rising by the second. They shared another kiss, longer, steamier than the first. Almost unconsciously, they began guiding each other to the soft blanket Aradia had set up, upon which they'd lain while watching the movie. They flopped down, still entwined with each other, their hands roving over each other's bodies. Aradia's hand went to Sollux's crotch. She looked into his eyes and grinned as she squeezed, feeling his hardness.

"Someone's ready," she said.

Sollux reached under her skirt and stroked her cleft, feeling her panties moisten beneath his fingers.

"Someone else is," he replied.

"Then as long as we're both in the mood, why are we waiting?"

Aradia grabbed the hem of Sollux's shirt and pulled upwards. He obediently raised his arms and let her yank it off, exposing his chest. Aradia murmured lustfully, running her hand across his stomach. She surrendered as he had done while he removed her shirt. Beneath, her budding breasts were covered with a black lacy bra. Sollux couldn't help himself. He reached out and groped her breast, making her moan as he sensually squeezed and fondled her, occasionally brushing her nipple and sending thrills of sensation through her.

While Sollux felt her up, Aradia unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, sliding them down his legs. He gasped as she wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking it through the fabric of his boxers. Reluctantly taking his hand off her boobs, he reached down and unbuttoned her skirt. With only one layer of clothing between them and total nudity, they wrapped themselves around each other and kissed once more. Aradia rolled over, splaying herself out across the blanket, while Sollux climbed onto all fours above her. Her hair was spread out around her like a shining black halo, her faced was flushed, her lips moistened with saliva.

"Aradia..." Sollux moaned, "...you're so beautiful." He fumbled for his boxers, passion overtaking him. "I can't wait anymore, I have to..." He froze in mid sentence, mouth hanging slackly, hand just about to reach his underwear.

"Sollux?" said Aradia, concern and confusion filling her voice. "Come on, stop joking around."

When Sollux next spoke, his voice was different. He sounded feminine, higher pitched and much more menacing than usual.

"No joke, little Arady-kins. But it is funny."

"Oh no, not you."

"Oh yessssssss. Me."

"Vriska."

"Guilty as charged."

"Get out of his head, Vriska. NOW!"

"But I only just arrived. You wouldn't be such a bad host as to just throw me out, would you? Although I guess I came at a bad time. If I knew what you two got up to when you're together I'd have tried this much, much earlier."

"Bitch."

Aradia sat up, pushing Vriska-In-Sollux's-Body backwards. She fell onto the blanket, knocking the breath out of her.

"Ooof. Careful, Megido, you don't want to damage your boyfriend's body. It is such a nice one, after all."

Vriska climbed to her (his?) feet and padded over to the desk which held Aradia's collection of relics.

"What are you doing, Serket," Aradia growled, glaring after her.

"I'm just trying to take an interest in your interests, dear Aradia. Still into the archaeology?" Vriska spotted Aradia's bullwhip, coiled up to the side of the desk. "And whips, too? Kinky, kinky." Vriska picked up the whip, uncoiling it as she walked back over to Aradia. "I wonder if I'm any good with it?" She cracked the whip at Aradia. The tip whistled past her face, mere centimetres away from hitting her.

"Vriska! Stop!"

"But I'm just getting the hang of it. Look!" Another crack, the whip impacted the blanket, again coming perilously close to flaying Aradia's skin. She yelped and fell backwards.

"Aww, did I scare you? I don't want you to be scared, Arady-kins. We're matesprits, after all. Well, you and Sollux are, and I'm in his body, soooooooo..."

Vriska dropped to her knees next to Aradia and pushed her down again. She reached for her boxers and pulled them down, her cock springing free, huge and hard to Aradia's eyes.

"What are you doing, Vriska? Stop it!" For the first time, Aradia conisdered lashing out with her psionics, but she knew that if she inflicted serious damage Vriska would simply release control and let her consciousness flit back to her own body, whereas Sollux might die.

"You know, it's an interesting thing, being in a male body. When your passions are up, it's hard to resist. And it looks like you were quite busy getting his passions up before I stepped in, you naughty girl."

Vriska climbed over Aradia, reaching down and pulling her conquest's panties to one side. Despite her predicament, Aradia was very wet, juices leaking from her pussy as Vriska spread her lips apart. Aradia wailed and pushed back, trying to get Vriska off her. Vriska gave her vicious slap across the face.

"Hrrrrrrrr, this sedentary lump's stronger than he thinks," gloated Vriska as Aradia started to sob. "Maybe he'd make use of it if he wasn't such a useless bone bulge. Now, where we before you started being such a huge bitch."

"Vriska, please..."

Vriska grinned cruelly and positioned her cock against Aradia's vulva, rubbing it up and down, savouring the moment.

"Oh, this is going to be sweeeee...NO! OUT! OUT YOU BITCH!"

Sollux hurled himself backwards, panting. Looking around wildly, he saw Aradia huddled up, crying softly.

"Aradia! Aradia, it's me. It's Sollux. What did she do? If she hurt you..."

"S-Sollux?" said Aradia, looking up with tear-filled eyes.

"It's me. What did she do? I couldn't see, it was like being unconscious."

"Threatened me," Aradia sniffled, "slapped me, almost started to rape me before you came back."

"Aradia, I'm so sorry. I should have been stronger, resisted her."

"It wasn't your fault. Anyway, you're back now, and I don't think she can try again so soon." She hugged him.

"Oh, it's better than that."

"It is?"

"I didn't just break the link. I reversed it."

"You mean...you're in control of her body?"

"Yep. I've got her sitting stock still in her respite block. The best bit, though, she's still in control of her mind. She'll feel anything we make her do to herself."

Aradia grinned. "Oh, this is going to be fun. Let's teach her a lesson. Go get my computer."

Sollux complied, grabbing Aradia's strange laptop shaped like a weird hornless guy off her desk. He passed it to Aradia, who booted it up and started Trollian.

"Okay, make her give me viewport access."

Sollux nodded. Kilometres away, in her hive, Vriska watched her arms reach out and start the viewport on her own computer. She mentally kicked herself for allowing herself to be taken over so easily.

*Gonna kill you, Sollux,* she thought.

Sollux's own thoughts echoed in her mind. *You know you deserve this.*

*Come on, I was just having a laugh.* No reply.

Back in her hive, Aradia watched with glee as the viewport flickered into life, giving her an excellent view of her enemy. The odd-horned troll with the grotesque cluster of seven eyes where one left one should be was sitting like a statue at her desk. Aradia typed a message to Vriska.

AA: hey bitch  
AA: n0t s0 fun being 0n the 0ther end is it?

Vriska could do nothing but glare. Aradia turned to Sollux and said,

"Make her slap herself." She turned back to the viewscreen and giggled as her nemesis raised her arm and hit herself hard across the face.

AA: st0p hitting yourself. 0kay, that was juvenile  
AA: but a g00d start to the payback  
AA: alth0ugh it's n0t g0ing t0 be all pain  
AA: y0u might even enj0y s0me 0f it

Aradia activated her own viewport. Vriska blinked in surprise as a view of the underwear-clad Aradia and Sollux appeared on her own screen.

*What's she doing, Sollux?*

"Why are you letting her see us, Aradia?"

"I'm going to let her watch us loving each other, because she knows she's got no one."

"I see. I think."

"Now, make her undress."

Sollux reached out with his mind. Vriska found herself reaching down to the hem of her shirt. In one deft movement she pulled it upwards, exposing her chest.

Aradia snorted with laughter. "Flat as a pancake"

"Mmmm," agreed Sollux, concentrating on controlling Vriska. As he made her pull down her jeans, however, he had his own thoughts on the matter. Some of them he relayed to Vriska.

*Not a bad body. Shame about the personality.*

Vriska finished removing her jeans and started on her panties.

*Kill. You.* she thought back. Rage coursing around her mind, she rolled her panties down her legs. To her shame she was wet, her lips engorged, flushed with her blue blood. Her molestation of Aradia had aroused her, but to her even greater shame, she realised that Sollux's control over her was also turning her on.

For their own parts, Sollux and Aradia were becoming increasingly aroused. The pure power they felt they had over Vriska was an incredible aphrodisiac.

"Come here, Sollux," Aradia breathed. "Kiss me, then make she's watching, and have her touch herself. Soemthing painful and pleasureable at the same time."

Sollux sauntered over and locked his lips against Aradia's. Vriska watched them couple, and her left hand reached for her nipple, while her right hand slid slowly down her waist to the warm cleft between her legs.

"Let her make noises," Aradia cooed.

Vriska felt her fingers pinch her nipple hard. She yelped, then blinked in surprise at the fact she was able to speak. She tried to say 'Fuck you, Sollux.' Nothing. Evidently, Sollux only wanted to hear her scream, cry or moan. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction, but now her right hand was moving again, slowly rubbing up and down her slit. It felt incredible. Her fingers danced across her labia, gently spreading them out. Her pleasure mounted as she rubbed the edges of her opening. Before she could really enjoy it, another spike of pain brought her attention back to her breast. Sollux had made her hand viciously twist her nipple. The pain flooded through her and she couldn't help herself. She whimpered.

Aradia and Sollux broke their kiss. "Looks like she's getting into it," Sollux murmured.

"Mmmm." Aradia lay back on the blanket and reached behind her back, unhooking her bra and tossing it to one side. Her panties followed after them. Aradia opened her legs and beckoned to Sollux. "How about getting into me?"

Sollux grinned and slowly climbed atop Aradia, pulling himself upwards bit by bit, kissing her stomach, her breasts, her neck, until finally they were face to face. He reached for his cock and rubbed it across Aradia's pussy. She a shuddered a little, remembering Vriska doing that to her through Sollux's body, but when Sollux looked at her with concern, she merely motioned for him to continue. While Sollux readied himself to penetrate her, Aradia reached over and grabbed her laptop, bringing it closer so she could watch Vriska pleasuring herself to their coupling.

Vriska was in torment. Her pussy demanded far more stimulation than the light stroking she was giving it. She wanted to feel her fingers deep inside herself, probing at her most secret places, only emerging along with the rush of her orgasm. She tried to stop thinking those thoughts. They were only making things worse. The pain from her poor bruised nipple didn't help either. Her fingers were squeezing and twisting it far harder than she would have ever thought possible. The final humiliation was watching Aradia watching her. A particularly vicious pinch made her whimper again. She gritted her teeth and avoided mentally begging Sollux for mercy by imagining his and Aradia's gruesome deaths.

Her lust and rage rose as she watched Sollux preparing to enter Aradia. Before she could think too much on it, a command from Sollux reached her mind and she found herself turning her chair around and climbing back onto it in an all fours position, her knees on the seat, arms and head resting on the top of the back. She reached down and began to rub her cleft again, harder this time, with more focus on her opening. She felt some of her fingers curl back, leaving her middle and index digits extended. She had a sudden burst of anticipation, then hated herself for it. She was sure Sollux would feel an emotion that strong. All her thoughts were suddenly dashed as her fingers slipped inside her pussy, a veritable torrent of juices dripping from her as her walls stretched to accomodate her. As she began to slowly finger-fuck herself, she watched Sollux slide his cock into Aradia and begin fucking her for real.

"Aaaah!" Aradia cried. "Oh, Sollux, that feels so good!"

Sollux smiled and began rocking back and forth. His every thrust sent thrills through the both of them. Aradia moaned beneath him, her toes curling as her pleasure built. She raised her legs up high and wrapped them round Sollux's waist, pulling him tight to her, making him drive his cock in to new depths. The pair gasped in mutual pleasure and urged each other on, Aradia bucking her hips upwards, Sollux caressing her breasts and kissing her neck. Aradia reached down and alternated between rubbing Sollux's cock and her clit, her fingers dancing between the two. Sollux gasped and redoubled his efforts, slamming his throbbing shaft in and out of Aradia's slick hole. They were both breathing heavily, short, sharp pants escaping their mouths with each impact. With a grunt of effort, Sollux hauled himself into a sitting position, pulling Aradia up to rest in his lap, her legs still wrapped around his waist. She adopted to the new position, putting her arms around his neck, and began to rapidly bounce up and down on his cock. Sollux grabbed her hips, and after every withdrawal slammed her back down again, driving his cock deeper and deeper into her cunt. They were moving so fast now, every thrust bringing them closer to climax. Aradia made claws of her hands, digging her nails into Sollux's back, and half-whispered, half-moaned,

"Sollux...ahhh! I'm almost there..."

"Me too," he grunted in reply. "Together?"

"Yes, yes!"

With one last thrust, Sollux came, arching his back as his whole body stiffened. He shuddered, ecstasy overwhelming him, as his cock pumped his seed deep inside Aradia's pussy. Simultaneously Aradia screamed, her own convulsions overtaking her, and she dug her fingernails deep into Sollux's skin, scoring yellow scratches along his back. She could feel her inner walls pulsating, gripping Sollux's cock as though trying to squeeze every last drop of cum out of it, while her juices ran in rivulets down her inner thighs and pooled beneath Sollux's lap. Each twitch brought another shock of pleasure, huge at first and then lesser and lesser, until at last they both collapsed to the blanket, sweaty and breathless but utterly, profoundly satisfied.

"Oh, Sollux. That was so...I mean totally...I, err, think we're going to be getting some genetic slurry out of it, at any rate."

"That'll keep the Imperial Drone happy, then."

"Not as happy as you've made me."

They lay there for a while, until Aradia piped up,

"Hey, we never saw what happened to Vriska."

"I've been keeping my mind's eye on her. I had her playing with herself while she watched us."

"Ooh. She got a good show. Can we see what she did?"

"You should be able to rewind the viewport. Have a look."

Aradia turned to her laptop. Vriska was slumped in her chair, breathing heavily, her fingers and pussy dripping with juices. Aradia found the rewind function and wound back to the point where she and Sollux had begun to make love.

Vriska moaned, her nerves thrilling to every movement her fingers made. As she watched Sollux make his first few thrusts into Aradia's cleft, she pressed deeper and deeper into her own pussy. Sollux was still in control of her body, but with his attention distracted he was letting her subconscious take up some of the slack. And her subconscious very much wanted her to cum, hard and fast. She got up onto her knees, freeing her other hand, which she let wander up to her chest, running it over her breasts, circling her nipples and teasing them with little flicks and rubs until hardened, taking on a blue tinge as blood rushed into them. As she rolled one of them between thumb and forefinger, she pushed an additional finger into her vagina. She gasped as she stretched herself out to new widths, her pleasure mounting. Still she wanted more, and flicked her thumb upwards to rub at her clit. She gasped again, louder this time. In her haste to satisfy her desires, she'd pressed her sensitive little jewel quite hard, almost painfully. After a few seconds, the sensation subsided, and pleasure set in. She began to rub more gently, as her fingers thrust in and out of her faster and faster.

When Sollux sat up and hauled Aradia into his lap, Vriska felt a huge surge of arousal. It was such a passionate, erotic motion, and Vriska couldn't help but fantasise about having Sollux fuck her in the position she was in. His hard cock filling her pussy so much more than her fingers, his hands roving over her chest, playing with her both her nipples rather than just her one at a time. She groaned and squeezed the one she was rolling harder. A fourth finger joined the ones already in her pussy, and she redoubled her efforts. Her hand was a blur, her pleasure mounting, and as she watched the pair on her monitor come closer and closer to their climaxes, she began to twitch, anticipating her own. Lights flashed in front of her eyes and without any further warning, her pleasure peaked, her scream filling the room. Her cunt gushed juices, coating her hand and splattering her chair. As the aftershocks hit her she slumped forward and once more rested her hands and chin atop the back of her chair, watching Sollux and Aradia enjoy their own orgasms. She was almost sobbing as a complex mixture of emotions swirled inside her head, rage, jealousy, humiliation, but above all there was relief that she'd been allowed to cum.

"Hah, look at her," Aradia crowed. "Stupid bitch is almost crying. I bet she wishes she hadn't meddled with us now."

"I don't know," replied Sollux. "It looks like she really enjoyed that."

"Enough about her." Aradia gave Sollux's cheek a quick peck. "Why don't we turn that thing off, have a rest, and then think of something else to fill the night with?"

"Alright," said Sollux. He turned of the viewports, both Aradia's and Vriska's and shut down the laptop. Then he mentally messaged Vriska.

*Okay, I'm cutting you loose. Don't try anything like that again.*

*THANK you.*

*Oh, but I'm going to leave a little something in your mind before I go. Just in case you get any odd ideas about revenge this evening.*

*What are you going to do, Sollux? Sollux!* There was no reply. Vriska was alone in her head, and as far as she could tell, had full control of her body.

Sollux's threat had not been an idle one, however. The thing in Vriska's mind wasn't an order so much as a desire. She wanted...no, needed to cum, over and over. She desperately tried to relax, but found her hand creeping back to her crotch, almost as though it had its own will. She sighed, and slipped off the chair, wincing at the ache in her knees. She padded over to her wardrobe and opened it, then rummaged in a small box in the corner. She pulled out a large phallus made of some organic material, a troll sex toy. She stroked it, and it began to writhe and wriggle. A sucker on the end allowed her to anchor it to the floor. She squatted over it, then crouched down, sliding it easily into her soaking pussy. She moaned as it squirmed around inside her. She began to bounce up and down, just as she'd watched Aradia do with Sollux, slowly bringing herself towards the first of the many orgasms she'd experience that night.


End file.
